


August, a certain person, moonlight.

by skkaie29



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pining, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skkaie29/pseuds/skkaie29
Summary: Jongin's world flipped upside down, multiple unpleasantries coming his way, most importantly, having to deal with a long distance relationship with the person he loved the most in this world.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 14





	August, a certain person, moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has 2 alt endings, a happy one and a sad one. pick your poison! also, this was based off Yorushika's "八月、某、月明かり", so do check that out!

Jongin ran. He ran like his life depended on it.

Everything sucked, his job, his life, sehun, but most importantly, himself.

Unpleasant things kept coming his way, first, he got fired. Next, sehun got promoted, don't get him wrong--jongin was happy for him, but sehun had to move to another district, which meant that they'd have a long distance relationship.

And from what jongin heard, those were the worst.

He ran to the train station with a heavy heart. This exact place was where he said his last goodbyes to sehun.

He knew he was overreacting, but hell, he missed him so bad.

The first few months, they'd video call every day. Then, slowly, it became less frequent, now they only text each other once a week at most.

Jongin hated that. He just wanted his sehun back.

With his earbuds in his ears, he stared at the night sky, green day blasting in his ears.

Damn, he just wished him and sehun never existed, so he wouldn't have to go through this pain.

Though they were still a couple, every passing day, it just felt less like that and more like strangers.

-

Jongin remembered that day so vividly. The day he and sehun first met.

Jongin was staring at the moonlit sky by the sea, negative thoughts imploding his mind.  _ God, I wish the pain would end. _

Little did he know, Sehun was staring observingly at the boy, suspicious of his intentions.

As he took one step into the sea, the water was ice cold, just like his heart. Two. Three. Four. Five. he was going deeper into the sea every step he went.

_ Jongdae, i'll meet you soon. _ Jongin thought, before his train of thought was interrupted.

_ What?  _ Was all jongin could think before a pair of muscular arms snaked around his waist. Was he being kidnapped? He wanted to scream, but didnt feel like it anymore.

Sehun dragged him onto the beach, sitting him down at the bench he originally was sitting at.

_ Hey man… if you need to talk please do, don't end it like this, please. _ Sehun mumbled, before grabbing a towel and covering jongin up.

There, jongin spilled his guts to sehun. How Jongdae died in a tragic accident. How his parents kicked him out of the house for being gay, and jongdae offered to give him a roof over his head, jongdae was like his brother, his family.

Sehun listened, and after crying a few tears they just sat under the moonlight, listening to green day.

Now, jongin links green day to the reason he lived, which was sehun. He would've died right there, but rock and roll saved him.

-

But he doesn't need sehun, he doesn't need anyone anymore. Jongin dryly chuckled at his self demise, thinking to himself about what went wrong. Why he was so emotional, even though sehun didn't even break up with him.

That night, when he went home, he dreamt that sehun returned, and it was so realistic.

But when he woke up to an empty bed, he just lost it.

_ Damn. it's the worst, it's the worst, everything about this damn world is the worst!  _ He cried, punching the wall with his fists. He missed sehun so much, but sehun was too busy to even leave him a text.

His mood morphed from anger to guilt. Was he too selfish? He wanted sehun to himself. He was too arrogant, too unfair.

Then, as if on cue, his phone started ringing.

_ That's suspicious, only sehun… or jongdae… would call me. _

His eyes opened wide upon seeing the caller id. He got up, and immediately answered the  phone.

_ God, it's you, it's really you! I missed you so much sehun, you wouldn't know. _

**\- This is where the story branches out into two endings, the sad ending and happy ending. Pick your poison, or just read both ;) -**

**_Sad ending:_ **

_ Jongin.... I don't know how to say this, i'm so sorry. _

_ W-what? What do you mean? _

_ I-i developed feelings for one of my coworkers here in seoul. I'm so sorry jongin, i cant hurt you anymore. I think we have to break up. _

_ I…  _ jongin sighed.  _ I-its okay, i kinda saw this coming, with a long distance relationship and all, _ jongin dryly laughed. Yes, this world truly was the worst.

_ I'm sorry, once again. Goodbye, jongin. _

_ Bye.  _

He was right, nothing in this world mattered anyways. He'd still end up dead anyways.

He doesn't need sehun, he doesn't need anything at all.

_ Jongdae, i'll see you soon, on the 6th of august. _

**_Happy ending:_ **

_ Jongin… i'm coming back to busan tomorrow! _

_ WHAT? Are you serious right now?  _ Jongin could cry tears of joy. 

_ No, i'm not joking. I have to settle some things in the office, see you at the train station at 2. Bye, love you! _

_ Bye, love you too! _

Jongin couldn't sleep that night.

_ - _

As soon as he saw the familiar tall figure walk out of the train, he ran into his warm embrace.

_ I-i missed you so much! I really did need you in my life, after all! _ Jongin cried, tears soaking into sehun’s coat, sehun patting his head gently.

_ Yes, kitten, I missed you too. And i'm never leaving again. I love you so much. _

And there, in the middle of the train station, they shared their first kiss in months. Neither of them wanted to let go.

_ And that day was august 6. _

  
  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
